Hush Hush
by FlutterbyButterfly
Summary: A roadtrip leads to disaster,leading Sam and Dean onto another case with dangerous consequences. No love interests
1. Deathly Quiet

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean, pity.

It was a long day driving down the Virginia roads as Cole and Catherine pulled over to the side of the road to take a break. Running a hand through her layered copper hair, Cole stepped out of the Jeep and leaned against it, taking in the lacking view of trees as Catherine rummaged through the trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Cole inquired as Catherine looked up, holing her purse and pulling out her cell phone.

"Going to give Eric a call" she stated, dialing a number and placing the phone against her ear.

"Oh, right, lover boy" Cole teased her friend who promptly rolled her eyes, queuing Cole to look around. It was evening and the air was cold since it was the middle of October. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her petit frame, Cole walked past the car a little to get away from Catherine's loving phone call to her boyfriend back in New York. Cole hated New York, it was too loud, too cramped, and too much going on. She was the one who prompted this sudden road trip with her best friend, needing to get away from life for a while. The click of a closing cell phone caused Cole to look back and see Catherine coming forward, grinning like an idiot.

"I am guessing he is ok and missing you dearly" Cole observed as Catherine nodded gleefully.

"Yeah" she responded like a twelve year old in love.

"wow, you would think he was your first boyfriend, which would be sad, since you are 23" Cole teased again, opening the front door of her car as Catherine started pleading her case, only to have Cole shush her mid-sentence and mid-opening her door. Something felt wrong to Cole as she looked around.

It was a prickle up the spine, a gut feeling; that suddenly something was very wrong, frowning she looked around again. Multicolored leaves traveled the ground in a silent wind. Stepping away from the car Cole looked up and down the road.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, frowning worriedly, still gripping her cell phone.

"I don't know" Cole answered, going back to the car and opening in the door, sitting back in as Catherine followed suite.

"You have a weird look on your face" she observed, as the car started.

"Just got a strange feeling that's all" Cole paused thinking for a moment "it's nothing"

Revving the engine, Cole started the Jeep forward down the long strip on road. Trees lined both sides, as the sky grew darker. Catherine fiddled with her phone, texting every few seconds as Cole turned the radio on, looking in the review mirror from time to time.

"Ok Cole, what is it?" Catherine stopped her texting to look at her friend worriedly, brushing her multi colored hair from her face, the brown, red and blond streaks looked purple and blue from the cell phone light as she watched her friend's face.

"it is nothing, just getting a little paranoid" she muttered, going forward to turn up the volume on the radio, only to have the Beatles be replaced with excessive static that pricked into the brain, causing Catherine to cover her ears.

"What the hell! Change the station Cole!" Catherine shouted as the frequency of the static got higher and higher, getting more and more painful to listen to. It sounded like a thousand nails running down a chalk board as Cole changed stations, played with the volume and pounded the on-off switch.

"It's not turning off!" she shouted, hitting it again and playing with the volume. Suddenly it stopped. Just stopped, causing Cole's had to freeze in a hover in front of the radio and stare as Catherine breathed heavily.

"What the…what was that!?" she asked as Cole clicked the on-off switch and fingered the volume and station knob. Nothing came from the radio. Dropping her hand, Cole rubbed her temples and looked out the windshield and frowned.

The headlights were flickering, and from what Cole figured, that was not normal. Turning Cole looked at the back window to see the rear lights flickering red. Breathing Cole went to the keys to start the car, only to be met with it constantly refusing to start.

"Damnit" Cole muttered, trying again as Catherine watched.

"Maybe we should call a towing company" She suggested, to which Cole nodded, letting go of the keys and settling back into her chair.

"I can't see anything with those lights flickering" she muttered as Catherine raised the cell phone higher and then lower, then placing it against her ear.

"What are you doing?" Cole asked.

"No reception" Catherine whispered in an irritated voice.

"I thought you had a magical phone that got reception anywhere and everywhere" Cole muttered, squinting out the window.

"It is not a magical phone, it is called a satellite phone, and yeah, no reception, I have been hoodwinked" Catherine muttered, shutting the phone "reception anywhere my butt"

Cole laughed a little, more nervous laugher then funny, feeling more and more paranoid. Looking out the windshield Cole tried to see anything in the flicking light but got nothing.

"I am going outside, maybe I'll get reception out there" Catherine said, fed up, opening the door and closed it before Cole could say anything. Watching Catherine's silhouette in the lights, Cole rummaged through her purse in the back and got out her cell and checked her reception. Nothing. Shutting it she put it in her pocket, only to look up at the sound of a blood curling scream and the lights not flashing but turned off completely.

"Catherine?" Cole called silently, freezing in place as outside it was pitch black, and the only noise that she could hear was her own heavy breathing. Biting her lip she opened the glove compartment and took out a flash light and held it against herself and took a deep breath. Slowly she opened the door and turned on the flashlight.

"Catherine?" she whispered, scared to disturb anyone that might be around. Trailing the road and surrounding woods with her flashlight, Cole stepped a little from the car and looked around. A wind was gently blowing through the trees as she walked around the car.

"Catherine?" She called a little louder and froze, seeing a bush rustle nearby. Her eyes watched the bush, keeping the flashlight on it until a rabbit popped out of the bushes, causing Cole to breathe out a sigh of relief, only to stop with the feeling of a cold breath on the back of her neck.

"Catherine?" she whispered, knowing very well that it was not her friend from the tight, sick feeling in her stomach, and the prickling feeling in her spine. Not wanting to, but needing to, Cole turned around and screamed.

After the Jeep lights turned back on revealing nothing but leaves and trees.

Please review peeps! Cheers


	2. Shhh Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam, Dean, or anyone else except my own terrible creations. Or the Impala…even though I wished I did. is sad

Rain beaded down on the small motel window as Sam typed away at his computer, clicking on various links and writing notes down on the small hotel pad. His face was tight in concentration as he marked down names and dates, referencing his father's journal from time to time. On the bed near by, Dean was sprawled and staring up at the ceiling. They had just completed a particularly unpleasant hunt involving a weeping dead mother with homicidal tendencies. Said hunt had left Dean with a sore back and bruised arms, which he figured gave him full whinnying privileges, Sam on the other hand did not agree.

"Dean would it kill you not to moan every few seconds?" Sam asked, looking up from his pad of paper, over to his brother who responded with a long, drawn out moan, causing Sam to throw his pen at his brother.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed as the pen reached contact with his forehead "that was uncalled for"

"Actually it was you whinnying five year old" Sam retorted, going back to his pad of paper and laptop.

"Oh, someone has PMS" Dean observed, smirking as Sam sent him a death glare. Ignoring his brother's prodding, Sam went back to the computer and jotted down a few more dates before leaning back in his chair and tossing the pad at Dean who caught it and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked, reading the paper as Sam turned the laptop to face Dean, who got off the bed and leaned forward to read the site.

"Our new hunt dude" Sam stated, and scrolled up to the top of the page, as Dean read quietly. "two women disappeared three days ago somewhere in Virginia" Sam explained, clicking on a link which brought up two photo's "those are the two women, Cole Maurawska and Catherine O'Crean, both twenty-three, the last person to speak to them was Catherine's boyfriend, Eric Keebles who lives in New York" he went on as Dean stopped and looked at him.

"Who wait just a minute…somewhere in Virginia...you are kidding me right?" he asked as Sam ignored him "I don't feel like playing "Where's Waldo" Sam"

"Stop talking for like a minute Dean I am trying to tell you" Sam stated, ignoring his brother's earlier sarcastic remarks and went back to his explanation.

"As I was saying, names, Cole and Catherine" Sam began.

"the red head is kinda hot" Dean interrupted, looking at the picture of the coppered haired Cole "hrm, description, green eyes, red hair, five foot four…you know what they say about red heads" he joked, looking expectantly at Sam who just looked as his brother with the look _moron_ imprinted on his face.

"She is a missing person, and you are thinking about dirty red head jokes" Sam said slowly as Dean shrugged and went back to the computer.

"What hot is hot" Dean defended himself as Sam continued to look at him and then slowly returned to the computer.

"As I was saying for the millionth time" Sam said and scrolled back up the page.

"Actually only the third time and I thought you were smart" Dean interrupted, prompting Sam to smack him upside the head.

"Shut up Dean and pay attention" Sam chided as Dean rubbed his head.

"Bitch"

"Jerk" Sam replied "now as I was saying for the fourth time. Names are Cole and Catherine, ages, bother twenty three, last on to speak to them, Eric Keebles in New York. And they were driving a 2002 Jeep Liberty" Sam paused and clicked on a link at the bottom of the page, bringing up and police report" now at first I didn't think it was anything until I remembered something in Dad's journal and decided to search it".

"Found what?" Dean inquired, looking at the next site on the computer which revealed a new police report.

"Several other disappearances, except these reveled a probable location" Sam said as Dean waited.

"Where?" he asked, as Sam looked up a map.

"Around here, see in 1995, Beth and Mark Jaspers spoke to their friend, who was the last person who spoke to them, they said they were somewhere in West Virginia around trees, which suggested these roads" Sam explained, as Dean patted him on the back.

"Dude it is properly just a coincidence, are you sure you are not just looking for a hunt where there isn't one?" Dean stated, causing Sam to shrug off his hand.

"Dude it is not a definite pattern, but they all just disappear in West Virginia" Sam stated "in 1985, 1976, and 1993 cars where found along this road" he explained, pointing out a road off to the side "not many people go down that road, but the cars belonged to people who were missing"

"Any signs of you know…foul play or something" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nope, the cars were clean"

"So you think, just because these two girls disappeared in West Virginia, that they disappeared somewhere on this spooky road that no one goes on" Dean asked.

"Yeah basically"

"You do realize that you're whole idea is confusing and most likely really wrong dude"

"Dean come on, it is a possibility, and it is our job to find these things out" Sam argued, shutting the computer.

"just seems like a freaking long shot to me" Dean explained " I mean come on, two chicks disappear in West Virginia and you find this possible connection with no pattern to a road, just because other people were found on it…it really sounds like a freaking long shot"

"well it's not like we have anything else to do" Sam pointed out, closing his computer and going over to his bags "we might as well just…look you know?"

"So you think that if we go there, we will find their car…then what?" Dean asked, getting a shrugged response from Sam.

"Then we go from there" he answered, dumping his belongings into his bag and packing up his laptop, looking over at Dean. "Aren't you going to pack?"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean said, going over to his things and packing up along. A few moments later, Sam and Dean were in the Impala with Dean huffing slightly from irritancy. Shifting her moved forward to turn on the car but paused and looked back at Sam who was reading over the dates and names, along with the police report on the two missing women.

"Dude, you don't seriously want to go all the way to West Virginia because you think something might be going on" Dean nudged, gaining a look from Sam " I mean come on, we're in California, dude, chicks in almost nothing are walking around, you have to see my point"

"fine, I'll just go alone" Sam concluded, going back to his notes, making Dean frown and turn the car on, knowing very well that he could not leave Sam to go off on his own.

"Fine, fine" Dean grumbled. Dropping the notes in his lap, Sam looked over at dean and sighed.

"Look dude, it is just a feeling ok? You know, a hunch" he paused "I know it sounds like a long shot, but it wont hurt to go down there you know?"

"Ok Sam, as long as you don't go all "Power of Three" on me I am fine with that" Dean joked, earning a light punch from Sam.

"Shut up and drive"

"What am I your slave?"

"Fine I'll drive"

"Oh no you won't mop-head" Dean countered, turning the keys bringing the engine to life. Switching gears, Dean started the Impala down the road heading to Virginia.

Review pleases


	3. Silent Streets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Winchester like, Dean, Sam, ect…don't own any

The road seemed to go on for an eternity as Sam and Dean rode in the Impala, blasting Metallic. Looking away from the window and lacking scenery, Sam riffled through some papers on his lap, reading over them again as he had been for the last three days they have been making there way to Virginia. Beside him Dean was drumming to the beat of the music on the steering wheel, relaxed and relatively entertained by what he was doing. Though it was not entertaining for Sam, actually it was more along the lines of getting really annoying. Leaning forward he flicked the music off, causing Dean to stop drum and turn his head slowly to look at Sam.

"Dude watch the road!" Sam said, pointing at the windshield in case Dean, for some reason, did not know what he meant. Dean just continued to look at Sam. "Dude!"

"Why would you do that?" Dean questioned, causing Sam to groan and roll his eyes.

"Dean, it is just music" He began, only to have his brother cut him off by raising his hand to silence Sam and looking back at the road.

"You really do not know me bro" he stated, prompting Sam to roll his eyes again and go back to the papers. Information about the girls were the main contents, others were the past disappearances. Rubbing his forehead, Sam pulled out one of the papers and read over it before putting it down and picking up another.

"Dude you know, the chances of you being right about this is slim to none" Dean reminded Sam who stayed quiet, still reading. "Sam?"

"How far away are we from the road that I circled?" Sam asked as dean shrugged.

"Uh, maybe a few more minutes" Dean said, looking back over at Sam and then back to the road.

Time passed quietly in the car until said practically jumped through his seatbelt, pointing to a Jeep that was parked on the side of the road. Stopping the car and demanding that Sam calms down, Dean got out of the Impala, followed by Sam who held up a photo of the car and license plate number. The car looked undisturbed as Sam compared the plate numbers.

"That is the car" He proclaimed as Dean circled the car and peeked inside.

"Stuff is still in the car" Dean observed, taking the door handle and tugging it. The door opened with ease and dean looked at Sam who came over. "I guess the owner was not the responsible type" he joked, leaning into the car to take a look.

"Cole is the owner" Sam added, watching Dean who looked over at Sam.

"Who?"

"The red head"

"ah, then she is so forgiven "Dean decided, flicking open the glove compartment and went through the contents as Sam opened the back door. Three Duffle bags filled the back of the car, looking undisturbed; other then one was open with a chip bag sticking out. Meanwhile Dean took out all the glove compartment contents and placed them on the passenger seat.

"Nothing here, just a map, gloves which is just…weird, who puts gloves in the gloves compartment" he joked, looking over at Sam through the seats who just looked at Dean.

"Anything that tells us anything?"

"Nope, clean-ish car" he stated, closing the door, to which Sam closed the back door. Leaning at the jeep the brothers looked around.

"So what do you think dean?" Sam inquired to his brother who scratched his head.

"Dunno, maybe they went to frolic in the woods or something"

"Right Dean" Sam agreed sarcastically, looking at the woods frowning. Fog was rolling in as it was getting late.

"Look, how about we get a motel, chill, and come look around more tomorrow dude" Dean suggested, stepping away from the car.

"But the car is here, which means the girls are here" Sam huffed "which means that they proberly need help dude"

Dean looked at Sam and rubbed the back of his neck and looked around them. No street lamps lined the road, only trees, and the fog was only making it seem more and more like the beginning of a horror film. Dean opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off.

"Hey! Get away from that car!" a voice shouted, causing Sam and Dean to jump as a figure jogged towards them. A young man with dark brown hair came up to them looking anything but pleased. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Free country dude" dean snapped, as Sam looked over at the man who was eyeing the brothers, looking like an animal on guard.

"Get away from this car" he insisted, standing between the brother and the car, crossing his arms.

"We're police, we are looking into the disappearance of the two women" Sam stated, the man looking unconvinced.

"Right, I am sure" he said, looking between them and paused "are you really?"

"Yes" Sam said, nodding his head, to which Dean followed suite.

"Yeah, sorry about the jab, caught me off guard" dean apologized to the man who nodded. "I am Officer Jagger and this is Officer Tyler"

"Eric, Eric Keebles"

"Catherine's boyfriend" Sam inquired to clarify, and was answered by Eric nodding.

"Yeah, her boyfriend" he said.

"We are going to do what we can to find them" Sam told Eric who just nodded again. Dean continued to watch him.

"Maybe you could answer some questions for us" he suggested, to which Eric immediately agreed.

"Yeah, of course, anything to help"

"Ok" Sam said, looking over at Sam who gave his a distinct "you start" look. "When was the last time you spoke to either of the women?"

"Four days ago, Catherine had called me to tell me they were in Virginia" he answered.

"Was Cole with her?"

"Yeah, she was apparently teasing her" he added.

"Anything else? Did you notice anything strange? Noises? Maybe some static?" Dean questioned, causing Eric to give him a weird look.

"No, it was loud and clear"

"Alright" Sam paused, trying to think of some other questions.

"Do you think they are ok?" Eric suddenly asked. Sam and Dean took at beat before Dean sighed.

"There is only one way to find out, we have to find them" He answered.

"Yeah, of course, they are tough" Eric said, sounding more like he was talking to himself rather then to Sam and Dean who watched him.

Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from nearby the car, rounding the car, dean bent down and picked a cell phone out of the mud and little ways away from the jeep itself. It was blaring music that he did not recognized but found very annoying as he started whipping the screen. Eric came up behind him and looked.

"That is Catherine's phone" he stated, bending down beside dean as Sam followed.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, looking at the screen.

"That ring tone, Rihanna, it's hers" he stated.

"Ah" dean observed, making a mental note to add Rihanna to music he dislikes and handed the phone over to Eric. "It seems that we know at least one of them is ok"

"What do you mean?" Eric asked, taking the phone and seeing that screen flashing with the ID stating that Cole had called. "Should we call her back?"

"Later" Sam stated, standing up and looked around again.

"Then what do we do?"

"We find the one with the phone" Dean said and made his way towards the car, as Sam watched Eric hold the phone, looking at it quietly. He looked up to see Sam watching and placed the phone in his pocket looking embarrassed slightly.

"Come on Eric, lets go find them" Sam said, leading Eric to the Impala, with the trunk open, and Dean getting ready.

Please review, no reviews, no chappies :P


End file.
